character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Falcon (Canon)/Metal875
'Summary' Captain Falcon is a champion racer in the F-Zero circuit in the 26th century. Little is known of his past, except that he is also a bounty hunter and that he hailed from Port Town, a famous intergalactic trade center. He constantly works to thwart the plots of the evil Black Shadow, both on and off the racing circuit. In the anime, he ultimately sacrificed himself to stop Black Shadow's escape, attempting to kill him for good. In the game sequel, it is revealed that neither Falcon nor Black Shadow died in that explosion, however. 'Statistics' Tier: 5-B | High 3-A Name: Captain Falcon (Has had multiple names over time, including: Douglas Jay Falcon, Bart Lemming and Andy Summer) Origin: F-Zero Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Bounty Hunter, Master Racer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, reflexes and agility, Heightened Perception (Seen a sniper from several hundreds of miles away whilst racing at high speeds), Enhanced Unarmed Combat, Pyrokinesis, Illusion Manipulation (Turned the Red Bull into the Blue Falcon) and Electrokinesis. Gravity Manipulation (The Blue Falcon has a gravitational ray) and Dimensional Travel (Was thrown into the Dark Space, a separate dimension. And later, he reappears as Berserker, showing that he traveled dimensions) w/ the Blue Falcon Attack Potency: Planet level (The Creator said Deathborn was their greatest creation. The Creator also created the entire world, so Deathborn was a greater creation than the entire planet. Falcon should be comparable to him, as the two of them are both above Black Shadow and Falcon even killed him after the race. It was an indirect kill, though; Falcon didn't use his own power. He should still be somewhat comparable, however) | High Universe level (In the anime, he's equal to Black Shadow, who overpowered a Might Reactor. For reference, six Might Reactors can channel darkness and create a new universe; a new Big Bang. Thus, Falcon can destroy 1/6 of a universal space-time in one punch) Speed: Peak Human w/ Transonic reactions (Massively athletic, and he can also react perfectly fine whilst steering the Blue Falcon. F-Zero cars were stated to be capable of going at the speed of sound) | High Hypersonic w/ FTL reactions (Can keep up with Samurai Goroh, who did this. He also reacted and saved Rick Wheeler the second a laser beam was sent towards his head. Thus, he reacted faster than a laser's speed) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Planet Class | High Universal Durability: Planet level | High Universe level Stamina: Extremely high | Extremely high Range: Melee, several dozens of meters w/ his gun | Melee Standard Equipment: Laser Gun, Blue Falcon Intelligence: At least Above Average (Concealed his indentity from everyone within the galaxy) Weaknesses: Can be somewhat overconfident in some situations. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Captain Falcon *'Falcon Punch:' Captain Falcon draws his arm, charges energy briefly, and thrusts his fist forward, utilizing his Pyrokinesis for a devastating attack. **'Falcon Dash Punch:' Captain Falcon dashes towards his enemy while executing a Falcon Punch (A bit weaker then the standard Falcon Punch, leaves him vulnerable while executing the process). **'Mighty Falcon Punch:' A more powerful version of the standard Falcon Punch (Leaves him extremely vulnerable while executing the process). *'Falcon Kick:' Captain Falcon dashes forward, leg extended and cloaked in flame. **'Lightning Falcon Kick:' Instead of using his pyrokinesis, Captain Falcon uses his electrokinesis to perform a faster version of the standard Falcon Kick (Attack deals bit less damage, can go trough multiple enemies, can stunt opponents at the start up of the process). **'Falcon Kick Fury:' Captain Falcon deals multiple kicks to his enemy (Does not apply his pyrokinesis for the use of this move,can hit multiple opponents at once, knocks back the enemy at the end of this move). *'Raptor Boost:' Captain Falcon coils his arm back and thrusts himself forward, encasing his fist in flame and uppercutting the first foe he comes in contact with. **'Heavy Raptor Boost:' A Raptor Boost that has a slow starting process but packs more power (Ignores attacks that deals little damage, attacks with strong damage can interrupt the process while it's being used). **'Wind-up Raptor Boost:' Captain Falcon steps back then charges at the enemy with a Raptor Boost (Captain Falcon moves faster while using this attack, the attack itself deals less damage than the standard version of the Raptor Boost). *'Falcon Dive:' Captain Falcon jumps upwards, latches onto his foe, and then rebounds off of them as they are engulfed in an explosion. **'Explosive Falcon Dive:' Has a more explosive range than the standard Falcon Dive (Has less jumping height than the standard version). **'Falcon Strike:' Deals a strike instead of grabbing the enemy (Has more jumping height than it's standard version). Blue Falcon *'Boost Fire: '''Captain Falcon forces the Blue Falcon to spin rapidly, releasing an aura that cuts through structures. '''Key:' Game | Anime Category:Metal875 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3